Weasley is my King
by page-write
Summary: Pansy Parkinson rambles about Ron Weasley and her relationship with Draco Malfoy.


**Weasley Is My King**

_**Summary: Pansy Parkinson rambles about Ron Weasley and her relationship with Draco Malfoy. **_

_**Rating: PG for Pansy's little ending fantasy**_

****

I watch him walk down the halls, always beside Harry Potter. There is something about him that makes me just melt. I love to watch him whenever I can. It's stupid. Down right stupid. He's not even in my house. I can't begin to describe what it is that I feel for him. This infatuation I have is just overwhelming. Makes me laugh to think how true the song line is _Weasley is our king._ Weasley is my king. What makes it worse is that he's supposed to me my enemy. Well not really mine but he is the golden boy's best friend and that makes him…well, the enemy. It's just a traditional thing I suppose, this hatred between the houses of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Maybe he's the enemy because he's Draco's enemy. I shudder when I think of Draco. Mr. Malfoy. Forever the king of Slytherin. Lord. Master. Whatever. We all follow what he says so it is deemed that because Draco hates Harry Potter and his friends we all have to. Not that anyone will argue with him on that. Like common knowledge I suppose. I don't know why I feel like this this term. Last year Draco started being downright rotten as soon as that awful Umbridge woman arrived. Not that I would tell him that to his face. He'd say something nasty and hit or something to that effect. But as soon as he was given more power from her he became more horrible than he already was. Well he wasn't that horrible when we started school. It just got progressively worse as time went on. He didn't used to hit me either. After fourth year he started being abusive. And you would figure that after we had known each other for so long and dated since third year that he wouldn't treat me that way. And everyone knows that he does. Everyone's just so terrified that they would never say anything against his actions. So I'm stuck with him for reasons unknown and haunted by the fact that I desperately want Ron Weasley. Now who in their right mind would even think something like that in my position? But it's the truth. I want Ron more than anything ever in my life. Even more than I wanted Draco those years ago. Wanted being the key word. It's stupid really. I shouldn't even be thinking of this let alone write it. Draco would kill me if he knew. But I can't help it. I can't help but watch Ron walk with all his strength down those corridors. I can't help but notice the exotic coppery color of his hair. I can't help but notice his flushed skin while we are outside in Care of Magical Creatures. Especially when the wind is blowing. Or it's snowing. It makes me wonder if that's how he would look after a good snogging session. Well if he puts all the passion into snogging as he does fighting with Malfoy then it should be a great snogging session. I wonder if anyone has first hand experience in that. I hope not. Well maybe I should rephrase that. I hope I get to gain experience in that. Real experience, not just wet dream experience. Oh I can picture it so well. I would tangle my fingers in his thick coppery hair and crush his lips to mine. I would shiver when our bodies met in full. Clothed or not. I would arch into him when he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight to him. I would memorize him all the while. I would want to remember what I couldn't have. But for that moment Ron would truly be my king. _Weasley is my king. _

**Author's Note: hides Don't throw anything! Review if you hate it. Review if you love it. This was just a quickie and the result of a very long, very dull plane ride home. **

**Disclaimer: ****This story contains characters, locations, and other random things created and/or owned by J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic, Inc., etc. Since no money is being made, no infringement is intended. Section 102(b) of the U.S. Copyright Act states that copyright protection does not extend to ideas, procedures, concepts, principles or discoveries, but the actual words used to express those things. **


End file.
